Thief
by BlackPetals23
Summary: Griffin and his companions survived their parents after Operation Hideout and it seemed as if Cedarville could relax from The Man With The Plan for a few years; that is until something fishy comes up and Griffin knows that if the police don't handle the thieving situation soon, Cedarville would need him, the team...and a plan.
1. Cedarville Park

**I own nothing but the plot, the characters belong to their rightful owner. This is after Hideout so it might contain spoilers for those who haven't read the book. **

**Enjoy! This may contain couples, most likely, and for that it will not have a main character but it most likely is Griffin.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Cedarville Park**

Griffin Bing had no problem racing out of the high school on his first day. He did have a problem spotting his best friend, Ben Slovak. The Man With The Plan had already waited five minutes for Ben to emerge from the sea of kids but Griffin had little patience today.

Ben appeared just as Griffin grabbed the lock on his new bike. He rolled the dials and the lock clicked in a matter of seconds. Griffin stuffed the lock in his pocket while Ben worked on getting his bike free.

"Come on, Ben. Daylight is wasting."

"I'm trying," Ben tugged on the lock, "It won't budge!"

"Maybe putting in the correct combination would help," Griffin suggested.

Ben peered over his shoulder with a warning stare before he went back to trying to get his bike free. Griffin looked away for a second and moaned, "Oh no…"

"What?" Ben kept yanking, not even glancing at his best friend.

"Darren…Vader," Griffin gritted his teeth as his school enemy swaggered up to them.

"Bing! Where are you and your little sidekick off to now?" Darren leaned against the bike railings while Ben froze.

Griffin ignored him. Darren didn't seem to like it, "No plans? Not yet?" he teased, "Seems your father has been working on a new invention."

"How'd you hear that?" Griffin hissed under his breath, even though he knew Darren's mother probably spoke about it at dinner.

_It _was in fact what Griffin's father was working on, or trying to. Late nights in the Bing's garage while trying to fix the latest invention. His father didn't have a name to it, only because it didn't look so hot right that moment.

Darren didn't answer, instead he grabbed the lock Ben finally undid and threw it in the nearest garbage can, "See ya later, Bing."

Griffin grabbed the lock and tossed it to Ben who barely caught it. He climbed aboard his bike as did Ben and they made their way to the Cedarville Park.

~~~.~~~

Melissa Dukakis stepped up to the plate and waited as Logan Kellerman smacked his gum.

_Even outside of plans, he acts like someone he isn't. Now, I'm guessing he's trying to play as a professional baseball pitcher._

With the baseball hat tugged on his head, Logan gave Melissa a fast ball. Melissa hit it and ran to first base. Savannah Drysdale got up and sighed, "Where are they? They're ten minutes late!"

"Griffin was waiting for Ben, he told me he'd catch up later," Antonia "Pitch" Benson hollered while at the base.

Logan smacked his hat down to the dirt, "We don't even have enough players."

"We didn't come to actually play baseball," Pitch reminded, "We just found a ball and a bat and tried to pass time."

Melissa sat down on the plate and tugged on her curtain of hair. Pitch sighed and joined her with Logan and Savannah.

"I was getting so close to being like Babe Ruth," Logan pouted.

Pitch rolled her eyes, "Give me a break."

Savannah watched the bike trail, "Luthor should be coming back now."

"Relax, he's probably just playing with some dogs he met," Melissa whispered.

"Or chasing the loon," Pitch grumbled.

After a minute of silence, Melissa pointed at the trail, "Look!"

Griffin looked like a famous bike racer, racing for his life, leaving his best friend behind. Ben was yelling after him yet all the team could hear was Griffin saying, "Every man for himself!"

Right behind Ben was a massive Doberman dog, taking long strides to match Ben's pedaling. Luthor snapped at Ben before Savannah whistled.

"Here, sweetie!"

The Doberman was instantly changed to the Loving Luthor who leapt into Savannah's arms. Ben and Griffin stopped, the brakes on their bikes squealing.

Luthor barked so loud that leaves flew off the branches. Pitch folded her arms at the two, "Where were you?"

"First I waited forever for Ben. He was having bike difficulties and then Darren came and by the time we left it was like Luthor could tell you guys were impatient and came after us himself. So basically we got a detour of the neighborhood with a dog chasing us."

"Luthor was only being kind," Savannah noted while Griffin and Ben went along with it as she hugged her dog around the neck, "He's the sweetest dog ever."

"Now that you're here we can get to the news I have," Logan stood up.

"I can't wait to hear this," Pitch muttered while standing up with the rest of the girls.

"You should definitely have more respect for me," Logan put his nose up in the air; "I'm going to be famous one day as an actor. Besides, I'm already on TV."

"What? An orange juice commercial finally accepted you?" Pitch snorted.

Logan scowled before shaking his head, "No. Didn't you guys hear?"

"Hear what?" Griffin tapped his foot with impatience with the rest of the team.

"My house was broken into last night."


	2. Mrs Bing

**I own nothing but the plot; the characters belong to their rightful owner. This is a couple years after Hideout so it might contain spoilers for those who haven't read the book.**

**Enjoy! This may contain couples, most likely, and for that it will not have a main character but it most likely is Griffin.**

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**Mrs. Bing**

Griffin wouldn't know how to describe his mom as she stood in the middle of the room, lecturing his father and him about something. Or maybe it was just Griffin she was yelling at while Mr. Bing watched the news.

"You need to arrive home _right _after school, Griffin. Where were you?"

"At the park."

"What in the world were you doing there?" Mrs. Bing folded her arms as if she couldn't wait to hear his answer.

"Playing baseball."

His father looked at him. "You play?"

Griffin shrugged. "It was just for fun."

"With who?" Mrs. Bing waited while standing in the way of the TV.

"Honey-"

Mr. Bing was cut off by a wave of his wife's hand while waiting for Griffin to answer.

"My friends."

Mrs. Bing raised an eyebrow. "Griffin…"

Griffin stood up and walked to the kitchen, his mother following. Mr. Bing stood up to follow them, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Yes?" Griffin reached up to grab a glass from the cupboard.

"You aren't planning anything, are you?" Mr. Bing stood behind his wife as they watched their son grab the milk from the fridge.

"Did you know Logan's house was broken into last night? All they took was some money and his mother's laptop," Griffin said while pouring the milk.

"Griffin."

"The police think it has to do with the robberies around town. The pet stores, a small bank and a few gas stations," Griffin put the milk away and grabbed the glass before walking past his parents, "Oh, and, houses around here."

"The police department are doing what they can," Mrs. Bing followed him. "You are _not _making up some plan to solve the crimes."

Griffin plopped down on the couch and watched the news. "I never said I was."

His father sighed, sitting down and staring him right in the eye. "Griffin. Do we need to have a talk?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Dad."

"Well, when I call Mrs. Dukakis tomorrow she had better say you guys are still _just _sleeping over and not planning to steal the Statue of Liberty," Mrs. Bing twisted around and walked into a bedroom.

Griffin sighed. "That's impossible, Mom. I'd need a few days to plan that one, maybe years."

Mr. Bing watched him like a hawk after that statement. Griffin turned to his father and gave him a big smile. Mr. Bing shook his head before turning it in the direction of his wife's footsteps.

Carrying a squirming toddler, Mrs. Bing sighed, "Just a sec, sweetie."

Griffin was handed the little girl while his mother got her sippy cup. The three year old stopped squirming and patted Griffin's cheeks. He sighed. "You took a babysitting job?"

"Our neighbors needed someone to look after her," Mrs. Bing answered.

Griffin let the little girl pat his cheeks some more while his father watched. Mr. Bing sighed. "What do you think of having a sibling?"

"If Mom's pregnant, I'm running away to Alaska," Griffin said.

Mr. Bing opened his mouth but Griffin cut him off with a stare.

"You know I could do it."

* * *

_I heard there's gonna be a new book! YAY! It's called, Jackpot and I can't wait! I forgot when it's supposed to be out but oh, well. But that makes me more skeptical about this story for those who read it…though…I only know of, like, two who actually reads it because they reviewed._

_To the Guest review, I think they called themselves, 'person' or something. No BenXMelissa, I honestly don't see them as a couple after I read Hideout. The couples I like are the ones that are paired up in Hideout for camp, if you know what I mean then you get my point, if you don't because you might have never read Hideout just yet, oh, well. There will be a triangle concerning Ben, Pitch and Darren. I don't know why, but I think Ben and Pitch would make a fine couple. Sometimes I even think of Shank (I think that's his name, I haven't read the books in a long time) with Pitch. I hope that answers your question and that you can respect my opinions like I did with yours._

_Sorry the chapter is so short for those who read it. I just needed something in between chapter one and the chapter three for chapter two._

_Ciao! _


End file.
